


Giggles

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluffuary, Giddiness, Laughter, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Rope Bondage, peter's a rope bottom, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: It's a little too much, feeling this good.(Prompt: Aftercare)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Giggles

“Peter? Hey, baby, how are you doing?”

Peter smiles at Tony. No, grins, can’t help himself. “I am amazing,” he says. “A-ma-zing. I feel so good.”

Tony pauses, his hands stilling on Peter’s leg, on the rope he’s slowly unwrapping. “Amazing, huh?” he says, smiling, that really good soft smile that makes his eyes crinkle and his whole face light up. Peter loves that smile. Loves that he did something to make that smile appear. 

“Yes,” Peter says. “So much yes. Please tell me we can do that again. I don’t even know any of this worked but wow.”

“Of course we can do it again,” Tony tells him. “You’re adorable like this; you really think I’m going to pass that up?” 

“Just adorable?”

“A lot more than just adorable,” Tony says. “But right this second? While you’re high as a kite and grinning like that? Adorable’s near the top of the list.” 

“Okay,” Peter says. “You know, I’m okay with that. I can be adorable if you like it.”

Tony’s shaking his head a little, but it’s not ‘no’. “I do,” he says, pulling the last strand of blue from Peter’s leg. He leans up to kiss Peter, and Peter laughs after. Honestly, he still feels like he’s suspended, still feels like he’s… not really floating, but— that moment when he’s swinging, right as he drops one strand and flings another, the breath where pressure is up and down at the same time. That.

He can’t help laughing at that again, kind of more giggling; it just feels so good, like it’s bubbling up in him and has to escape somehow. “Tony,” he says, and again, singsong. He doesn’t really have anything to tell Tony other than how good this feels, but he wants Tony to look at him again.

Tony does, fiddling with the knots on Peter’s stomach and up his chest, a darker blue, almost black. “Yeah?” he says, and Peter shakes his head. Shrugs, as much as he can, and has another burst of those giggles. “So rope’s your thing, huh?” Tony says. “Guess we figured out what really gets you going. Lil rope bunny.”

It sounds fond, the way Tony says it, but Peter wrinkles his nose. “Does it have to be a bunny?” he says. “Can’t I be like… uh. Um.” Wow, he really can’t think right now like at  _ all. _

Tony kisses him on his stomach while he’s thinking—trying to think—and Peter squeaks, startled. Squirms when Tony laughs at that, his face still pressed into Peter’s skin, and it tickles. “How about a spider?” Tony says, looking up at him. “Or is that too on the nose?”

Peter can’t answer at all, because he’s laughing too hard. Maybe it’s the feeling of Tony’s beard on his skin, or the absolutely ridiculousness of being a— a bondage spider when he’s Spider-Man, but it all seems to overwhelm him at once. He can’t seem to stop laughing and it feels good. 

The ropes on his chest are a lot more complicated then the ones on his legs, and it seems like Tony is taking his time. Which is nice, actually, because feeling them loosen and come off, slide over his skin, is really good too, in a totally different way than having them put on, or hanging in them. “You know,” Tony says, “the giggling’s making it a little trickier to get you free.”

“Sorry,” Peter manages, even though the way Tony’s looking at him doesn’t make it seem like he minds, and that makes him giggle harder for some reason. He just can’t seem to stop. 

He— he can’t seem to stop. 

He tries, for a second. Tries to school his face into something more serious and breathe evenly and hold himself still, and for about a second and a half, it works. Tony notices; raises an eyebrow and Peter has to smile at him, and that destroys everything, the giggles bursting out of him again. 

They just… they keep coming, tight in his chest like they have to get out, like he’s a soda bottle that’s been shaken up. He can’t stop them. He really, really can’t stop them. 

That’s—

It’s like everything changes, between one giggle and the next. He can’t stop this, he can’t control it at all, no matter how hard he’s trying, and it’s  _ terrifying. _ What’s wrong with him?

“Tony?” he says, shaky between giggles, and this, this is how he knows he can always trust Tony. Because the second he says Tony’s name, just a little different than before, Tony’s head snaps up, his expression instantly worried. 

“Peter?” he says. Scoots up until he’s kneeling next to Peter’s face, his hand on Peter’s cheek. “Baby? What’s wrong? Does something hurt?”

“Tony,” Peter gasps, and he’s still giggling,  _ still, _ even though he nearly feels like crying, even though he knows his eyes are wide and scared. “I don’t know. Something— I don’t know. I can’t—” Oh, it sounds so stupid doesn’t it, it’s stupid. “I can’t stop laughing,” he whispers. “I can’t stop, it’s just— I don’t know what’s wrong, Tony—”

“Oh, oh baby,” Tony says. “It’s okay. You’re okay, I promise. There’s nothing wrong— no, I know,” he says when Peter shakes his head, frantic. “I know it feels like there is, you’re not wrong. You— breathe and try to let it happen, alright? I’ve got you and nothing bad is going to happen if you do.” 

“But—”

Tony smooths a hand over his head, his face so close to Peter’s. He smiles, soft and small. “You can’t just stop,” he says. “You’re right, you can’t make it happen. You just have to wait it out. It’s just— it’s all endorphins, baby. Bet you didn’t know you could feel too good, huh? It does that sometimes, hits you like a bomb.” 

“Is— is that you bragging?” Peter manages, trying to do like Tony said and… not try. To just let it happen. Tony snorts.

“At least it’s not crying?” Tony says, carefully, and yeah, okay, crying would be worse. “Seems like it hits people that way a lot more often. I know it’s freaking you out that you can’t stop, but— it felt good before that, right?” 

Peter nods, and actually— okay, that makes sense. That does make sense. He’s totally had random… fits where he just couldn’t seem to stop crying for no reason, and those  _ sucked. _ Those kind of felt like this too, in some sort of way. Chemical overload, yeah, he can buy that. 

And it helps, a little. It helps, at least knowing why he can’t stop. It’s not something wrong, it just is. 

“You didn’t break me,” he says, and it’s a little easier to speak. 

“Oh god, Peter—” Tony says. “I— well I hope I didn’t break you. But I think you’re going to be just fine.” He pets Peter, slow strokes over his hair, his brow, down his cheek, and those help too. Peter’s still giggling, but it’s less frantic, almost getting gaps between them. 

“Sorry it ruined your afterglow,” Tony whispers, kissing Peter’s forehead, and the giggles feel like they’re almost gone, so close. “I didn’t think to warn you and I should have.” 

Peter feels… tired isn’t really the right word. Neither is exhausted, because those both sound kind of bad? Like he should want to lie down and sleep for a week. And that’s not what he feels like at all. He feels— hollowed out. Almost light, like he could float away, sort of like he feels after he had a really good cry, the kind that’s been lingering, waiting to crash down. Oh. Well that makes sense, doesn’t it. 

“I’m okay,” Peter says. “I’m— I’m okay, actually. Yeah. I am,” and he means it. He feels it. 

“You sure?” Tony says, watching him closely. Peter nods. 

“It’s gone, I think,” he tells Tony. “And I’m not like, freaked out about it anymore?” He sighs. “You’re right; it was nice at first. Really nice. Kind of sucks that I panicked.”

“Hey, no,” Tony says. “Not your fault. You didn’t know and not being able to stop is awful when you don’t know why. It’s like a panic attack in some ways. It might not hurt, but it’ll freak you the fuck out.” 

Peter laughs at that and has a moment where he thinks it might keep going— and doesn’t. Okay. 

“Here, let’s get you out of the rest of that,” Tony says, reaching for the rope on Peter’s arms, keeping them behind his back, palm to elbow.

“Can— can I keep that a little longer?” Peter asks. It feels almost reassuring, and when it’s gone, this will be over. He doesn’t quite want it to be over? At least not while he’s like this. 

Tony runs his hands over Peter’s arms. “Okay,” he says. “That’s fine, baby. Do you want up, at least?”

“Um, maybe?” Peter says. “I just— uh. Just kinda want to cuddle like this.”

“Now that I can work with,” Tony says. 

They end up on the couch, Peter on his side, his head on Tony’s thigh. If he turns a little, he can see what Tony’s working on, which is always fascinating, but he still feels like his brain is a little fuzzy. Tony’s got one hand in his hair, glancing down every few minutes, it seems like. Maybe this all got Tony a little on edge too, Peter thinks. Huh. 

He doesn’t fall asleep like that, not really. He just sort of… drifts a little. Doesn’t really think about anything while he’s lying there, just taking things in, cataloguing them. All the little sounds and smells and feelings that no one else seems to pick up on, finding them and setting them aside. Doing it again, and again, and again, until it seems like there’s nothing left to set aside at all, just this airy lightness. This quiet, bubbly feeling that has him sighing against Tony’s leg, content. 

“Peter?”

“Mmm.”

“You okay?”

“Mmhm.”

“Just—” Tony hesitates. “You’re giggling again, a little.” 

Peter turns his head until he can see Tony. “Yeah,” he says, that nice, overwhelming feeling filling him up again, and this time— this time he recognizes it. 

He smiles up at Tony. “I am.” 


End file.
